Mystery dinner
by dragonqueenc
Summary: You and your OC's can come!
1. Hallow party

**Me: Two in one day? I'm on a roll!**

**D.Wing: Whatever, can we just get on with it?**

**L.Wing: Dragonqueenc doesn't own SRMTHFG!**

* * *

Everyone was in the main room doing what they always did, until that fateful knock. Otto went up to the door and opened it. "Hi Otto!" a girl said. Otto waved and motioned her to come in. Antauri groaned _"Why is Dragon here?" _You see, last time she was there…um…let's just say…the Kitchen would never be the same.

"Why are you here?" Antauri asked. Dragon pouted "So you not want me here?" Antauri didn't answer. Dragon growled "I'm here because it's Halloween!" Everyone looked confused. Dragon rolled her eyes. "Halloween is a holiday when everyone dresses up and goes trick or treating, goes to a fun fest, or has a Halloween party!" Dragon looked hopeful on that last part. "No" Antauri simply said. "Please?" "No" "Please!" "No" "Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, plea-" "Alright!" "Yay!"

Antauri new he was going to regret this, Dragon took out her cell phone and texted her friends.

* * *

**Me: You or your OC's can be in it, but you must tell me what you're going as! **

**D.Wing: This is going to be a nightmare! **

**L.Wing: UpDate Soon!**


	2. Welcom Guests

**Me: I'd better UpDate this now before EVERYONE comes! **

**D.Wing: Didn't think you'd get this many people on the first chapter! **

**Me: (Shrugs) I guess people like Halloween parties! **

**L.Wing: Dragon doesn't own Blade100 and his OC's, Pepperdadog, AquaAngle13 and her OC's, or Empress Caroline of Tamaran!**

**

* * *

**

Dragon just finished setting up the scene when the doorbell rang. "We have a doorbell?" Chiro asked. Dragon shrugged and answered the door to only scream and lock it shut. "Who is it?" Matt asked "Lili and Tiku!" She said in a nervous voice. "Don't let them in!" Antauri screamed. Suddenly the door swung open, showing two teenagers a girl in a Patriots cheerleaders costume and a boy in a Jack Sparrow costume. They walked in and looked around. "Interesting, why is there an old-fashioned table in the middle of the room?" Lili asked. "I'll explain when everyone else gets here." Dragon ran up a tube to get her costume on.

Later a knock on the door was heard and Sprx answered it to see a girl vampire. "AH!" he screamed. The vampire laughed and walked in "Hello Erin" Antauri said. Erin nodded then sat at her seat at the table "Where is Dragon?" "No idea" A man said leaning on the wall. He had black skin and black spiky hair with blue streaks with blue eyes, He had on black jeans and a black shirt with a blue cape; this was Dark Wing. "Honey! Don't be so rude!" A woman said walking up behind him. She had fair skin with long white hair with blue highlights put up in a big bun and blue eyes, she had on a white kimono with blue flowers and a blue sash on it; this was Light Wing. Tiku walked over to her "Hello" he said while smoothing his hair back. "Back off green boy, I'm married." Light Wing growled and he backed away.

Five minutes later there was another knock on the door. Otto and Gibson answered this one, and was hugged rather tightly by a Cheerleader and a small yellow Power ranger. Behind them walked a pink Power ranger, a scarecrow, and a headless horseman. "Aqua, Nellie, AquaAngle13, Trevor, Missy." Chiro greeted. They all nodded. "What happened to the main room? It looks like Trevor threw up on it" Missy joked. Trevor playfully pushed her.

Five more minutes later the door was knocked down by, yep you guessed it; Blade100. "Dramatic Entry!" He screamed. He was oddly dressed up as a black ninja with a silver and black knight behind him. But wait, where was Liz? "Come on Liz!" He yelled "No! I will not be looked upon as this!" She screamed "Come on Liz! You look great!" Blade (The silver knight) said. Liz sighed and she walked in and everyone gasped, she was dressed as a princess with a red dress. "Hello babe, what's your name?" Tiku asked. Blade growled and punched him in the gut. Tiku walked away. "Where is Miss Dragon?" D (The black Knight) asked. Antauri shrugged and out of nowhere a low growl was heard. Everyone turned to see Matt leaning on a corner glaring at D. Matt had Black spiky hair with dark jade green eyes, and he had on a green and black samurai out fit with a green hilt of a sword on his hip. D glared back and Blade100, Blade, and Liz sighed.

"Welcome everyone!" Someone shouted on top of some random stairs that appeared out of nowhere. Dark Wing, Blade100, Blade, Chiro, Sprx, Aqua, Nellie, Missy, Trevor, and Erin laughed. "Shut up!" Dragon yelled. She was dressed as a fairy. She had on a royal blue strapless stomach shirt at the bottom was cut into little spikes, black mini skirt, black and royal blue striped knee socks, black slippers. Her long brown hair was down and was touching her ankles, she had pointed ears, and her brown eyes were looking mad. She walked down the stairs and glared at the ones laughing at her. "You think it's funny?" They nodded. "Maybe one of will be he one that gets murdered. Everyone stopped laughing. "Huh?" They asked

"This is mystery dinner; one or two of you will die. You will have to find out who killed who with what." Dragon explained. They all sat down and started to eat very slowly. A thump was heard and everyone gasped.

* * *

**Me: I hope ya'll enjoyed that one!**


	3. Laughs, Crash, and Flash!

**Me: YAY! Another UpDate! Oh! And on my costume I have black wings!**

**L.Wing: Dragon doesn't own SRMTHFG or the authors and their OC's!**

* * *

Lili screamed to the top of her lungs "NO! ANTAURI!" 

She raced over to him and hugged him.

Dragon stood up and said "He was a good friend and teacher"

She walked over to him and drug him to his tube and set him there where he shot up it and out of sight. The door bell rang and Chiro answered it. There stood a girl in a Sailor Moon costume and a robot monkey dressed up as Mulan standing there.

"Hello Chiro" They said together and walked in.

"Hi Storm of Sparks and Melody" he replied.

He shut the door and started to walk away, but then the doorbell rang. Chiro opened it and there stood a girl with black skin black hair and jade green eyes, she had on a black long sleeved dress with green words on it that said rebel, a black witch's hat, and a black broom stick. This was Min-Min. Next to her stood a boy with Brown spiky hair and onyx eyes, he had on some black jeans with a blue shirt and a dark purple cape with a weird looking staff. This was Ren.

"Hi guys!" They said as they sat down at the table.

"So we already had our first murder, you need to grab a partner and stick with them throughout the night."

Dragon said as she watched everyone run around grabbing a partner. Dark Wing grabbed Light Wing; Sprx, Nova, and Chiro, Lili and Tiku, Gibson and Nellie, Otto and Aqua, Melody and storm of sparks, Erin got stuck with Blade100, Blade and Liz, Trevor and Missy and AquaAngle13, and Dragon got stuck with the two 'argumentative' ones; yep D and Matt.

Dragon sighed, these two wouldn't give up. She knew it wasn't long until they killed each other, heck Blade100 already was holding a betting booth!

"Next you'll have to search around the Robot for clues, but beware; you never now who's next"

Dragon said with an evil smile at the end. Everyone headed their different ways, but let's see how Storm of Sparks and Melody is doing.

"I'm scared" Melody whined

Storm of sparks sighed; this was going to be a long night. They walked down metal hallway to metal hallway until they found a book. Melody picked it up, but to their dismay the floor disappeared underneath their feet.

"AH!"

"Did you here that?" Missy asked as they trekked down the tubes.

"Nope" Trevor replied, apparently trying to ignore the fact that he did indeed here it.

AquaAngle13 screamed and Trevor ran for it.

AquaAngle13 and Missy started to laugh their heads off as Trevor walked back, apparently ticked.

"Not funny"

"I beg to differ" Someone said behind them.

"AH!"

"What was that?" Light Wing asked

Dark Wing shrugged and kept walking. Light Wing, to Dark Wing's delight, kept close to him. There was a crash that made Light Wing jump and cling to the ceiling. Dark Wing helped her down, laughing to his self.

Blade100 and Erin walked down a yellow hallway, glancing around them.

"What does this do?" Blade100 asked pushing a button.

Before Erin could stop him a huge crash was heard.

"BLADE100!" Erin screamed

"Hehe? Opps?" He replied.

Min-Min and Ren were walking down the hallway when they bumped into Otto, Aqua, Nellie, and Gibson"

"AH!" They screamed

"Oh, it's just you" They said. They started to laugh stupidly until they saw a shadow behind them.

"AH!"

Lili and Tiku walked down the hallway, until Tiku tripped on something, something hard.

"Lili! Quite trying to trip me!" Tiku complained

"For once, it wasn't me" Lili replied.

"Then what was, AH!" Tiku and Lili screamed

Flash!

"That was pure gold!" Sprx yelled as he held up a camera with a picture of them screaming.

Nova and Chiro started to laugh, that is until Lili and Tikus' hands started to glow.

"Karika Lukana Aroah!" They screamed together.

Sprx and Nova got stuck in a pink bubble while Chiro got incased into a green one.

Flash!

"Now, that's funny!"

Dragon, Matt, and D were walking down a hallway with Dragons' fingers in her ears. Matt and D were arguing about something.

"Boo!" Some one jumped from behind a corner, but no one jumped or screamed.

"Aw man! I can never scare you guys!" Someone said as three figures moved out from behind the corner.

"Nice to se you too Angie (Angiethelionlover), Flame, and Lion" Dragon greeted to her friends.

There stood a girl dressed as a witch; a guy dressed a candy; and another guy dressed as a bee.

"Me: Did you three already scare the others?" Dragon asked

"Yep"

"Good"

* * *

**Me: Threw that all in at the last minute! **

**NO MORE OC'S OR AUTHORS! I ALREADY HAVE TO MANY! SORRY PEOPLES!**


	4. Screams galore!

**Me: I'm SO busy!**

**L.Wing: That's why you're updating a lot.**

**Me: I'm doing that so I don't forget to!**

**L.Wing: Sure! Dragon only owns her and her OC's!**

* * *

The groups got back together in the main room, well that is all of them except for Storm of Sparks and Melody…I wonder where they are?

"Where are those two?" Dragon asked while looking at the clock at the wall.

A small crash was heard. Two little figures appeared.

"Lili! Shattphire!" Dragon cried.

Two Female creators walked in. One was a Sky blue tiger cub with black stripes and royal blue eyes. The other was a little sky blue puff ball with royal blue eyes. They both ran up to Dragon and sat next to her feet.

"Question," Blade said "Who are those three and those two?" He pointed at Angie, Lion(Lion), Flame(Tiger cub), Lili(Fuzzie, it was Blade100s' idea!), and Shattphire(A tiger cub).

"That is Lion, Flame, and Angie; they are the last people that are coming to this thing. And that is Lili and Shattphire; they are my 'friends'." Dragon said pointing at them in turn.

Blade nodded and turned and looked at Liz. Blade100 grinned at them and was about to open his mouth to say something but Blade spoke up.

"You talk, you die."

Blade100 slumped in his seat, and Dragon groaned, clearly aggravated.

"Where are those two? They should have been here an hour ago!"

Then they heard screaming, then banging. Aqua sat up strait, for the screaming woke her up. Erin stopped talking to Light Wing and whipped around.

"What was that?" Tiku asked looked around nervously.

Lili rolled her eyes, but the screaming became cries for help which made Lili scared.

"P-probably D-drag-gon's tr-trick-in-ing u-us.  
Lili said in a nervous tone.

The screaming got louder and everyone got nervous, they all (Minus D) huddled on one couch (A/N: Though I don't know how…), and some even whimpered. Light Wing got up, parshly from being crushed, and started to walk down the hall toward the noise. Nellie started to get up, but Liz grabbed her hand.

"Are you crazy? If we split up, we get killed!"

Nellie suddenly sat down, and Lion stood up.

"Oh come on! Ya'll are just being cowards! It's probably not that bad!" He said and started to walk away.

Suddenly an ear splitting scream rang out and Lion quickly sat down.

"You were saying?"

"Shut up"

Suddenly we here Light Wing scream; Dark Wing jumps up.

"Light Wing!" He yells and runs to where she was just five minuets ago.

"He's dead" Trevor stated.

Everyone nodded, and suddenly Dragon stood up and somehow picked up the couch and turned it over to where everyone fell out. They all complained bat Dragon motioned them to follow her, and surprisingly they did.

They all walked down a dark metal hallway, until they found a book. Shattphire walked over and picked it up. The floor disappeared from under them and they all slid down a tunnel.

"AH!"


	5. It's a long and long road

**Me: Bored…Light Wing! Disclaimer!**

**L.Wing: Dragon only owns her and her OC'S…and possibly the story plot…not everything is known with her…**

* * *

Everyone landed with a loud 'THUNK!' Only Liz, Ren, and Erin seamed to land on something soft; that something soft was complaining.

"Opps, sorry" They said as they found out that they landed on Lion.

They walked down a stone hallway with torches lighting their path. After a while they heard the screaming again. They followed the screaming to a door.

"Hello? Anybody home?" Aqua asked banging on the door, which just fell down as she knocked.

Three figures who where leaning on the door fell down with it. Yes, it was Light Wing, Storm of sparks, and Melody.

"There you three are! I was beginning to wonder where you where" Dragon stated.

"Nice to see you too Dragon" Storm of Sparks replied.

"What are you doing down here?" Lili asked.

"Well Melody and I picked up a book and we fell down a shaft, the something behind us locked us in there. Then Light Wing fell on us" Storm of sparks explained.

"I said I was sorry" Light Wing complained.

"Come on! Let's go!" Angie snapped, and everyone followed.

They continued down the long brick hallway, until there was a fork in the road.

"One, any ideas? And two, how did this hallway get here anyways?" Sprx asked.

"I have no idea." Matt replied.

"Let's go…Left!" Blade100 said. And everyone turned left. When they did a giant formless appeared.

"BLADE100!" Everyone screamed.

"Hehe?" Blade100 shrugged.

Aqua jumped kicked the formless, but it grabbed her and threw her against the wall, and tided her tail around its finger and used her as a yo-yo.

"That doesn't seem physically possible." Trevor said as Aqua threw up.

D moved his hand and the formless disappeared. Aqua fell against the ground hard and groaned.

Lili was holding back a laugh, but Tiku was busting out with laughter. Aqua limped to him and punched him into the wall.

"Now that's something to laugh at" She said as she regained strength.

They walked down the right side path and came to a big black door.

"Well, I guess we should open it" AquaAngel13 said.

Blade, Dark Wing, Ren, and Matt tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. D moved his hand and the door swung open, smashing the boys' into the wall.

"I hate him" Matt groaned.

"Join the club" Blade said sarcastically while pulling himself from the wall.

The others walked in and a pair of hands nabbed Erin. She bit it with her fake looking fangs, which actually were made of silver, but the hand was pulled off the body and stuck on her teeth. Erin screeched and she threw the hand off. They turned around to see….a huge army of zombies! (A/N: Happy now Blade100?)

"I hate my life" Blade100 stated. (A/N: I guess not)


	6. The end! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

We find our team in a desperate situation, their being chased by zombies. Their screaming running away but suddenly Flame trips.

"Go on with out me, I'll be fine!" HE cried after them.

Shattphire skidded to a halt, and turned around.

"Wha-What?" Flame asked.

Shattphire grabbed his scruff and heaved him up, and they ran. Lili and Tiku whispered a spell, but nothing happened.

"Huh?" They asked themselves.

"Hurry Dark Wing! DO what you were meant to do!" Blade100 cried.

"Oh? And what is that?" He asked.

"Protect people more important than yourself!" He yelled.

Dark Wing growled and tripped Blad100, who tripped Storm.

They screamed, but the zombies ran…err-limped past them.

"Huh?" They asked.

Lion turned around and roared, but it didn't stop them. He ran past Aqua and Missy. The zombies suddenly stopped, and started to…break dance? O-Kay…

"What the-Otto!" Dragon whined.

"Opps." Someone said and the zombies started to chase them again.

"Dragon?" Erin said firmly and Dragon sighed.

"The jigs up! Everyone come out!" Dragon said. And the entire Hyper Force came out, yed, including Antauri.

"_**ANTAURI!!!!**_" Lili screamed and ran and squeezed him.

"But how?" D asked.

Dragon grinned, and Gibson stepped out with a syringe.

"A little trick of Science." He simply said.

"And the zombies?" Trevor asked.

Otto stepped forward with a remote. And the Zombie started to do the worm.

"Can I keep them?" Otto asked and Dragon nodded.

"How did you fit this all down here?" Erin asked.

"I really don't know, but it took _a lot _of work." Dragon said.

The gang went back to the main room and went outside.

"Well, I guess this is good bye." Storm said.

"Bye" Erin said and she stepped forward.

"What does she think? She can fly?" Blade100 asked snickering.

Erin suddenly turned into a bat and flew away. "Happy Halloween!" She called.

"Blade100?" Dark Wing asked

"Yeah?"

"Did you wet you pants?" Dark Wing asked, indicating the wet puddle under Blade100.

"…No!" He answered.

Everyone laughed.


End file.
